


Heaven And Below

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Falling In Love, Good Sam, Heaven & Hell, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Movie Reference, Possessive Dean, Sarcastic Dean, Sassy Sam Winchester, Time Skips, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean never thought one meeting when they were younger could change their lives. But they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories thats either out right now or im writing its crazy! For those who are reading Stay i am going to be finishing that story i am in love with it i've just been so busy writing some new ones but hang in there!

“Who are you?” The floppy haired child questioned, truly curious as he eyed a boy slightly older than him. 

The dirty blonde boy picked up his head, and his emerald eyes flashed to a deep black and the younger floppy haired child jumped back in fear. “I’m Dean.” 

The shaggy haired child nodded and pointed to himself in excitement “I’m Sam…I’m an angel,” he grinned toothily, his pure white feathered wings flapping proudly behind him, Dean scoffed. “Angel…I’m a Demon kid, you should scram.”

Sam frowned in confusion “then why are you up here?” Dean rolled his eyes, did this kid not take a hint? He rose up “why are you? Shouldn’t you be prancing up in your little Heaven singing Kum Bah yah?”

Sam laughed childishly and shook his head “no my daddy brought me up here—I’m an Angel in training. His busy with his charge right now so I’m waiting for him!” 

Dean cocked his head at the small Angel, this boy was very strange but he couldn’t help but be amused at the child. “Why aren’t you afraid?”

Sam raised his little brows “why should I—“

“Samuel!” A tall man with Sam’s features rushed over , his much larger wings stirring in alarm he took Sam’s arm and pulled him back behind his larger frame “he is a Demon Sam, a filthy little monster—don’t speak to him!”

He lifted Sam in his arms and cast a warning glare to Dean who stared back defiantly “next time I’ll smite you into oblivion Demon.”

 

11 years later

Dean kept a dark scowl on his face as he walked the stone halls of Hell littered with screaming souls and mangled bodies. He made it to the tall crossbones doubled doors and threw them open with a bang “you wanted to see me sire?”

“Ah yes Dean Sit down,” an older man with blonde hair turned wearing a cold smile “it seems we have a problem.”

Dean frowned “with what? I took care of the—“

Lucifer sat and clicked his forked tongue in annoyance “do you remember when you were 10? You met that disgusting Angel boy?”

Dean frowned in thought then shook his head “Sam? What does he have to—“

“Well it seems that day in the park your souls tied together…and because God loves to cause me problems, your bonded-soulmates.”

Dean stood up and stepped back with a jeer “I met the fucking cloud hopper once, his an Angel how the hell am I joined to him?” There was no way in hell Dean could be bonded to the stupid twerp.

Lucifer chuckled in amusement “it seems that doesn’t matter, not even God decided that…in fact I’m sending you to see him right now, maybe that prude of a father can sort this shit out.”

 

~ Sam~

“Excuse me?!”

Sam’s mother, Mary cringed at the shriek that emitted from her son before turning to God with a pleading look of help and he sighed. “I know, something like this has never happened before—“

“Can’t you do something? I can’t be bonded to some psycho Demon who gets his rocks off torturing innocent people!”

“Sadly there’s nothing I can do Samuel that is left to the fates, they choose pairs based on…compatibility and they are not easy to persuade once their minds are made up that’s it.”

“But I met him once!” Sam cried frantically, looking to his parents for help but his mom smiled dejectedly and shook her head. His dad on the other hand was fuming, Gabriel turned to his father “Father isn’t there anything you—“

“No son, I would love nothing more than to help my only grandchild but I cannot. I’m sorry Sam, it seems that day in the park left more of an impact than you thought.”

Sam closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears of frustration. “So what now?”

“It’s hard to say, everyone has a soulmate and in most cases that’s who you spend your life with—“

“I will never be with him! His a Demon, a malicious beast! I didn’t know any better when I was 6 but I do now, and I’m not going anywhere with that wicked creature I’d rather die a thousand deaths!”

God sighed resignedly, he knew his grandson would fight this—he didn’t want it either. Dean was one of Lucifer’s most loyal Demons, he was absolutely evil. But despite all that his hands were tied and they weren’t left with many options.

He opened his mouth to soothe Sam when Michael entered wearing a stone look “father…Dean is here.”


	2. No Chance

Dean smirked as the Angels glued their eyes to him, their faces frozen in terror at the sight of him entering the golden gates freely. He rolled his eyes in disgust and folded his arms in waiting.

“Dean I must say this is a…unexpected visit.”

Dean turned with a glower “believe me old man I’m not happy to see you either, I’m here to negotiate a compromise.”

God waved his hands “I’m assuming this is about my grandson? The one you’re currently bounded to?” At that a tall boy entered. His hair was a light chestnut brown and hung in his fox slanted hazel eyes that dazzled brightly with a combination of colors. He had golden skin and looked more like an exotic God than anything. No fucking way this was the little brat from all those years ago.

The exotic Angel snarled “it’s you,” Dean frowned “Sam?” Sam’s eyes narrowed in caveat “Dean.”

Dean leered before laughing darkly “Well, well look who grew up! Little Sammy isn’t so little anymore huh?’

“Don’t call me that you evil piece of shi—“

“That’s enough Samuel…you will not stoop to his level. Now Dean what are you wanting to negotiate exactly?”

“I want out of this arrangement, no way I’m going to be tied to some Jesus peddler,” Sam growled in anger “shut up! Like I want to be matched with some Adam Sandler wannabee—little Nicky!”

“You little shit I’ll rip you apart.”

“I’d like to see you try, Lucifer won’t know what hit him when I send you back without your eyes you kiss ass!”

“Oh please like you would goody two shoes.”

“Try me dragon tail.”

“You fucker—“

“Enough! Stop bickering, you’re stuck with each other, there’s no other option—no way out. If there was trust me my grandson wouldn’t be paired with the spawn of Satan himself but it’s out of my hands. The fates decide and they cannot and will not change what’s done. So whether you two like it or not you’re stuck together…forever.”

Sam scowled and glanced over at Dean who wore a similar expression. “Grandfather you can’t honestly expect—“

“There’s no other choice Samuel, I’m sorry.”

Sam blinked and shook his head desperately “but I’m an Angel of the Lord—your grandson what am I supposed to do? Please don’t send me to hell I can’t—“

“I would never send you there Sam and I don’t expect Dean to stay here but since you can’t be apart I’ve arranged for you to stay in the Elysium fields, it’s in between the worlds and there’s no one else around. It’s up to the two of you when you will go but know this; now that you’re aware of your bond you cannot be parted long or you will feel great pain. Also you will be able to feel each other, hear thoughts and feelings.”

Dean clenched his fists and his jaw tensed “I can’t be away from my home Lucifer—“

“Will survive, I will take care of my son in the mean time I suggest you two work things out.”

With that the boys were alone, Sam sneered “this is unbelievable you meet someone one time and suddenly you’re bound for life! Or in our case eternity!”

Dean rolled his eyes in aggravation “ok big bird put the wings away—you’re not the only one tiffed about this but we don’t have a choice so why don’t you take your white panties out of your virgin ass and suck it up?”

Sam blushed a pretty red “shut your mouth that’s vile and dirty you might talk like that in the pit of despair you call home but not here got it?” Dean chuckled “whatever buttercup let’s roll huh?”

Sam clenched his fists and took Deans hand before popping them to their new location, a medium sized white house with flowers lining the sides. Sam grinned happily and Dean scoffed in disgust “what the fuck is this? Some Father of The Bride shit?” Sam sighed and walked past Dean into the house with a smile that widened when he noticed it had 6 bedrooms. 

“I can’t fucking believe I’m stuck in some John Travolta movie with a prude pansy ass who—‘

“Ok that’s it! Listen up fiend we have to live together forever and I am not up for listening to you complain anymore its giving me a headache so can we call a truce? I know I was against it and we’ve come a long way from that day in the park but that boy is in there somewhere.”

Dean’s smug expression dropped and he stepped back and eyed Sam “fine…”

“Oh and don’t even think about cheating were bound so not only would I know about it but it would also cause you pain.”

Dean growled loudly and huffed while Sam smiled happily.


	3. I Really Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! this is a short chapter but i wanted to put something out there, it is full of fluff so be prepared!

A couple weeks later Sam was both ready to throttle and kiss Dean. They had gotten along better, not at each other’s throats every second but Dean still had his moments of pure evil, the moments where you knew exactly what he was. And during that Sam was also fighting an internal battle—he was developing feelings for Dean, which was bad in itself because he was a Demon but then again they are soul mates that make it ok? But it didn’t matter, because Dean hadn’t once given any indication that he felt the same.

 

Sam was lounging on the couch on the porch under the pale moonlight when Dean stomped outside with a strange expression. Sam opened his mouth to ask what his problem was when surprisingly soft lips slammed on his. Sam let out a tiny yelp as he was shoved back deeper in the porch swing as Dean brutally attacked his lips. Sam, after a moments shock kissed back and then as quick as it began Dean pulled back.

Panting Sam sat up “what the hell was that?” Dean bit his plush lip then grinned crookedly “couldn’t help myself any longer, come on Sam it’s been 3 weeks and were soul mates how long are we gonna resist the temptation?”

Sam scowled “are you saying you just want sex? Because I’m a virgin and—“

: No Sam I know that’s your first thought but to be honest I’ve thought about your everyday since I was 10—your dimply smile and your eyes.” Dean reached out and thumbed his bottom lip—Sam shivered at the touch and melted. “Me to… I only acted like I did before because this should be wrong but…I don’t care.”

Dean grinned “then what do you say we give this a try? I mean we have our whole lives.”

Sam snorted but smiled despite himself “okay then…”

 

It turned out giving it a try was easier than Sam had anticipated. When Sam had told his parents that he and Dean were going to give their relationship a try Sam’s dad had been pissed. Actually beyond pissed he had promised to obliterate Dean as soon as possible so Sam’s mom had to take over and calm him down but told Sam she was happy for him.

Now Sam’s grandfather just smiled like he knew, he knew that everything would work out and once again Sam had to applaud his grandfather’s genius. He always knew things before they happened but Sam guessed that’s why he was God.

Dean hadn’t quite mentioned to Lucifer but Sam knew he knew. He was Satan after all, and he kept tabs on all his demons. Sam knew he wouldn’t be thrilled, Dean mating with an Angel—they were a special case, nothing like this had ever happened.

Sam didn’t understand why the fates suddenly made a change and decided to put an Angel and a Demon together but now he wasn’t complaining. He had never been so happy in his life; he never thought this could happen.

Sometimes you wouldn’t know Dean was a demon, not with the way he treated Sam. He treated Sam like he was the best thing on Earth—he worshipped him.

The other night Dean came home after doing his Demon work and Sam was sitting on the couch reading a book. He came up behind Sam kissed his ear and stroked his hair before holding out a bouquet of flowers. Sam had blushed and turned his head just in time for Dean to lay a big kiss on his lips before smiling sweetly at him.

And tonight Dean had decided to make dinner. Angels and Demons didn’t need to eat food to survive and most of them hated the idea of human food but some of them indulged themselves.

So tonight Dean would be cooking. He had been smiling at Sam all day, sending him looks of love and adoration so Sam knew something was up. Later that night he called Sam in the dining room and his jaw dropped.

The table was set neatly and elegantly and Dean was standing to the side wearing a nervous smile holding a plate of delicious smelling food.

“What’s all this?”

Dean bit his lip and waved for Sam to sit down “I thought I would do something nice for you…do you like it?”

“I…I love it!” Sam sat and they smiled goofily once more before diving into their meal. 

 

Sam threw his fork down and groaned “I didn’t think it was possible for me to feel so full but I do.”

Dean ducked his head and fidgeted before standing up and kneeling before him “Sam the real reason I did this was because…I have to tell you something.”

Sam frowned and sat up. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t help but feel anxious “what is it?”

Dean gulped so loud Sam swore it vibrated through the silent room. “I love you…I love you so much and I never thought that would be possible because Demons shouldn’t be capable of love but I do Sammy I love you.”

Sam could feel tears spring his eyes and his bottom lip quiver and he laughed happily and wiped his face “I love you to De.” He threw his arms around Dean and held him tight. Dean stroked his back and kissed him soundly.


	4. So Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex in this chapter!

“Father—Lucifer is not pleased about this new arrangement you’ve set up. He wants Dean back in Hell ASAP before he has a meltdown. You should have heard him, his talking about storming the golden gates.”

“Yes, I never thought I would say this but I agree with Lucifer. None of this is right and I want my son back! This is enough father it’s gone too far. No Angel should be bound to a filthy demon especially not Sam, his one of the brightest and purest Angel’s in Heaven!”

God sighed tiredly and turned to face his oldest sons, Michael and Gabriel. “I hear both of you. Michael I know Lucifer’s troubles trust me, I hear his thoughts and his not silent. And Gabriel I would feel the same in fact I do Sam is my only grandchild and I miss him dearly but like I said there’s nothing I can do. This is the work of your cousins, so if you want an answer I suggest you ask your cousins.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ow Dean! Not so hard you ass!”

Dean smirked against Sam’s ear and bit down again earning a hiss and a harsh shove. 

They were currently lounging on the couch, Sam lying in Dean’s lap while he tried to coax Sam into fooling around to pass the time.

“Ah come on Sammy, is this not turning you on?”

Sam blushed from his hairline to his sharp cheek bones and tried to sit up only to be yanked back down and Dean’s arms to tighten around his waist. “Why so shy?”

In the couple months they had been together the furthest they had gone were hand jobs, mostly because Sam was a virgin and he was taught to remain pure. But Dean was temptation itself. He had seduction swimming in his vibrant green eyes, and sometimes it was hard to resist such inducement.

Sam rolled to face Dean and bit his lip timidly “you know it’s hard for me to talk like that. I’m not—im to self-conscious.”

Dean smiled gently and rolled them until Sam was on his back with Dean looming over him. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s silky hair “you know I love you and I’ll take care of you baby, always.”

Sam nodded slowly. He did know Dean loved him and he loved Dean—he trusted him, he wanted him. “Tonight…I want you to tonight.”

Dean leaned back and searched Sam’s eyes carefully “are you sure Sammy?”

Sam smiled and stroked Dean’s stubble cheek “you’re the only one Dean, always will be.” Dean smiled and turned his head to kiss Sam’s soft hand. “Tonight then.”

 

When night fell Sam was shaking with uneasiness. He trusted Dean with his heart and soul but this was a big deal—his virtue would be gone forever, never to return.

Dean had stripped Sam unhurriedly then laid him on the plush bed and flipped him on his stomach “just relax baby…I’m going to take the edge off.” He kissed his way down Sam’s spine and spread his ass cheeks and started licking with earnest. He wanted to take Sam apart, make him ravel in the pleasure.

“Oh…Dean I—oh God.” Sam’s breathless, his words mingled and desperate, not making sense. Dena grins and licks deeper, curling his tongue just right, he strokes Sam’s cheek as he moves up “like that Sammy?” Sam just moans to strung out to form words and Dean flips him back over and kisses him passionately—their tongues slotting together wetly. Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s back and holds him closer as Dean adjusts himself at Sam’s entrance and pushes in. Sam’s eyes widened in discomfort and his nails dig deep in Dean’s shoulder and he lets out a low growl. Dean starts to pepper Sam’s face in light kisses and presses their foreheads together “just breathe baby, relax.”

Sam bucks up “move…please move.” Dean pushes him down in the mattress and presses their chests together as his thrusts grow rougher. He slows his pace and rolls his hips in an angle causing Sam to cry out in desire. Sam could feel everything, every slide of Deans’ cock in his body, every slap off the thigh, and every squeeze Dean gave his hips as he held him in place. Sam trailed his hand down and gripped Dean’s side harshly as he arched up and moaned.

“God Sam,” Dean panted, snapping his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing against Sam’s prostate—Sam whined and let out a loud moan before clawing Dean’s back. “So fucking gorgeous baby.”

“Uh…Dean there! Please De.” Sam gasped and twisted, he let his head fall back groaning as Dean fucked him harder.

“Come on Sammy…cum for me,” Dean purred and Sam felt his body respond as he whimpered softly as he came, untouched.

“Fuck, yeah… like that baby love you so much.” Dean groaned, slamming forward once more before spilling inside Sam. Slowly, Dean releases Sam’s leg before collapsing to the side and pulling Sam In his arms. “You’re so amazing baby,” he kissed Sam lovingly as he stroked his sweaty hair. Sam relaxed in Dean’s arms and kissed his chest “I love you to by the way.”

The boys fell asleep in each others arms with no idea that hell would soon break loose.


	5. It Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small chapter but i felt like i needed to get one out there! Im sorry its been taking so long for me to get chapter up bear with me! Im getting a new computer tomorrow so speedy updates shall return! But i got this one out because shits gonna start happening.

“I don’t give a damn whether he wants to come back or not Goddamnit his coming back if I have to drag him by his pretty blonde hair!”

The demon before him cowered in terror and slowly backed up “yes sir were…were working on it but it seems that your father has um hidden the location of their safe guard.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed dangerously “well it looks like if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.” Lucifer stood and stomped down from his throne and made his way to his artillery room “I’ll kill that fucking Angel if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

A loud cheerful giggle chimed through the room in amusement and Dean smiled warmly as he watched Sam wiggle below him, trying to escape his fingers as he buried them in Sam’s ribs. “No more please! I can’t—“He was cut off as he erupted in another fit of laughter  
.  
Sam rolled carelessly as he moved about, he bucked up trying to get Dean to fall to the side with no avail, and Dean was stronger than him by nature. “De please! I’m gonna pee my pants!” Dean sniggered in response but moved his hands away and leaned down to kiss Sam’s clammy flushed cheek before brushing his damp hair back from his reddened face. “You know I only torment you because I love you…and anyway you deserved it.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and jeered “deserved it? All I did was wake you up! It’s the afternoon you shouldn’t hibernate like that! You waste the day…and it’s so pretty outside.”

Dean stood and up and pulled Sam with him “I know Sammy…how about we go out and spend the day by that lake?” Sam’s eyes brightened and he bounced on his toes lightly “can we?”

Dean smiled at his happiness and his heart swelled “of course baby.” He led Sam outside and through the small garden in the back. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be here…with a love like this. Demons weren’t supposed to love, they weren’t made for that…Lucifer made sure of it, but somehow Dean got screwed in the making because he was hopelessly, without a doubt in love with God’s purest gift.

The boys were enjoying the scenery when a flash hit the ground causing them to shield their eyes at the brightness, when they opened them Sam jumped up with a bright smile and rushed forward “grandpa!” He hugged the older man tightly and God smiled down at him and ruffled his hair “Samuel…it’s so good to see you son.”

Then he frowned “but I wish I were here with good news…we need to talk.”

 

Dean frowned and shook his head “what the hell do you mean?”

“I mean he knows and his not happy….there’s been an uproar down below it seems his rounding up the demons and their coming for you.”

Dena sputtered and leaned back “but I’m happy here I don’t—I won’t leave Sam I won’t.”

“And I respect that but I’m not the problem. My son he…well you know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants…and right now he wants Sam gone. His coming here, his working on the location right now the best we can do is bring you back to Heaven that’s your best chance because if he gets his hands on Sam…he will eradicate him.”

Sam blinked in horror and turned to Dean with eclectic, panicked eyes. Dean took his hand and stroked it gently “I won’t let him hurt you Sammy….I swear.”

 

The boys followed God back to Heaven where Sam’s family enveloped him in a warm hug, Mary pulled back and stroked his cheek before giving him a reassuring smile “I promise you sweetie you’re going to be fine…we won’t let him touch you.”

Sam smiled weakly, he wanted to believe them but he knew better. He knew how strong Lucifer was, he knew that no matter what he would face him and he would lose.

His grandfather led him and Dean to a small white house they kept for guarding and locked the boys inside. Sam lowered himself on the couch and took a deep breath trying to control himself, but he couldn’t stop the hot tears that formed in his eyes and he took another shuddering breath. “Dean I don’t—I’m scared…does that make me a coward?”

Dean shook his head rapidly and sat next to him and pulled him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly “no baby, if it helps any I’m scared to. I’m scared because I don’t want to lose you…and I’m scared because without a doubt I’m gonna have to fight him.”

Sam leaned back and kissed Dean softly before pressing their foreheads together and looking into Dean’s green eyes “I believe in you De…I love you, no matter what happens.”

Dean closed his eyes as a tear fell out and gripped Sam’s cheeks and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Their tongues tangled passionately and Dean made his way pressing hot kissed down Sam’s neck before he made his way back up and planted one more loving kiss on Sam’s lips before hovering his lips on Sam’s ear “I love you…and no matter what happens he won’t touch you…I’ll kill him before that happens.”


	6. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is a short little chapter but I wanted to get something out there to show what's going on. There will probably only be maybe 3 more chapters I'm not sure I've already got everything planned in my head. I would keep going with this but I have 3 fics I really need to get out!

Sam wasn't stupid. He knew Dean couldn't protect him from everything, and neither could his family. It was only a matter of time before Lucifer rose up and took revenge on him. Sam was just counting the minutes. 

But he did know that no matter what Lucifer tried, if he beat Sam to a pulp Sam would do whatever he could to fight back that he could promise.

\--------------------------------------

It had been almost a week with no sign from Lucifer which Sam took as a bad sign. "Baby I don't want you to worry, what did I tell you?" Sam sighed as Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know Dean but... But that dosent stop me from feeling nervous I mean this is satan were talking about his not gonna stop and I'm scared."

Dean frowned as his young soulmate shook from fear and as he opened his mouth to once again reassure him the Heavens rumbled cruelly. Dean gripped Sam's arm firmly "what the hell was that?"

Sam knew exactly what that was, who that was and he closed his eyes "that Dean was your King."

\---------------------------------------

" Well father long time no see... But I can't say I've missed you. But you know what I have missed? My kingdom in balence and with Dean gone well that's easier said than done. So give him to me now and I'll spare your precious Samuel."

God frowned angrily "now you listen here Lucifer you will not threaten my grandson. I know you lost your heart ages ago but that is your nephew. And as for your so called kingdom I could care less about the establishment of hell, and Dean will not be returning with you. You know the rules Lucifer he is bound to Sam there is no way around it."

Lucifer scoffed and clenched his fists "you mock me father I'm not asking for your permission I'm taking it... Ah there's Sam now!"

He grinned to himself as Sam and Dean walked in, tightly snug together and he smirked as Dean hovered in the front to block Sam.

"Dean when did you grow soft? Has my second in command turned into a little pansy ass Angel fucker?"

Dean growled low and dangerously "watch your mouth Lucifer, I'm not your little toy anymore I don't bend to your will."

"Oh you do... You just don't remember." He stalked closer to Sam and grinned deviously as he visably trembled before him "listen up Sammy boy... I can tell that your a sweet little boy which is why it's gonna be that much greater when I rip you apart."


	7. In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recived my computer so there will be another update tomorrow! But sadly it might be the last for this story as i have a new one im uploading tomorrow!

Sam was shaking severely as he looked into the red eyes of Lucifer; this wasn’t how he imagined his heroic gesture would go. 

After Lucifer had told him he would find him and kill him one way or another Sam kind of got a little smart with him and told him he hoped Lucifer fell off a giant cloud and he could shove his threat up his ass.  
Well as you can imagine that didn’t sit to well with Satan. In fact he reached out gripped Sam so tight he thought his arm would pop off and then they vanished. And just where did they end up? Hell itself.

Not really a glorious place Hell. It was dark and hot, and when Sam says hot he means like over 200 degrees. Screams surrounded him, Sam had to close his eyes afraid they might bust. Souls were locked against the stone walls of rock half of them bleeding from places Sam couldn’t see, and the other half well they were just screaming from nothing.

It was horrendous.

Sam was currently chained up by his neck and while he knew he should be worrying about his predicament he found himself in he couldn’t help but think about Dean. He was probably freaking the fuck out.  
In fact Sam knew he was. 

Ever since they had been bonded Sam could feel Dean everywhere, even when he was next to him. And right now well Sam’s brain was hurting. But so was his heart, Dean was so worried for him he could feel Dean’s heart hammering with fear.

“Uh Sam I can’t torture you unless you’re paying attention. And can I just say the whole spacing out thing? It’s very rude.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he rolled his head up to give Lucifer a death glare “kiss my ass you evil son of a bitch.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened before he let out an amused laugh that boomed off the cave walls. “I knew you were a little spitfire! Oh well at least this won’t be boring, but he seriously could you pay attention?”

“Could you burn in hell?”

“Oh Sammy I’m already here, you should focus I mean really.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Can I ask why the fuck we haven’t left to save Sam?”

“Watch your mouth you filthy—“

“Gabriel! This is not the time to turn against each other we have a family member to save. Dean please watch your language we don’t speak like that in the Heavens, were doing our best but we need a plan first.”  
Dean growled in frustration “how about this, besides you I’m the only one who can gain free access to Hell so I go down there kick Lucifer’s sorry ass and bring Sam home.”

“As good as that sounds it won’t work. My son will be expecting you to come for Samuel, we need to wait.”

“To hell with that—“

“I won’t say this again Dean, watch your mouth when you’re in my presence. I want my grandson back just as much as you but it won’t help if were not band together. Sam needs a united team right now not chaos and that’s exactly what you are right now, you’re not thinking straight all your thinking is you need to kill and it won’t help. Now I say we give it an hour at least and then you and I and my sons will break through the gates.”

“But he could be dead by then!”

“It’s a risk we have to take Dean I’m sorry.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Have you had enough yet Sammy?”

Sam wheezed helplessly, his knees were shaking from hanging up so long and his body was aching as blood ran down the length of his body.

His face was busted that much he knew, he was pretty sure his back was covered with open wounds from the lashings Lucifer gave him, and his left eye was swollen shut. But he looked up defiantly with his right eye and spat blood in his face “what? You mean that’s all you got?”

Lucifer smirked “oh Sammy boy…were just getting started

He picked up his spiked knife and cut a deep slash down Sam’s face from his temple to his jaw and Sam let out a piercing shriek of agony that thundered the Heavens.


	8. Its Ok

"Sam? Sammy! Baby answer me please." Dean called out desperatly as they nativated through the fire depths of hell, screaming following them through their walk.

"I dont understand where could he be?"

"He should be--" Then Dean stopped, he knew exactly where Sam was. "Follow me!"

Dean busted through the doubled wooden doors that led to Lucifer's own torture chamber and he stopped cold. Sam was hanging limply by his neck which was tied with a doubled chain that hung from his neck to his feet. He seemed to be out for the count and Dean was thankful, there was no doubt those lacrations on his body were painful.

"Lucifer! You son of a bitch where are you?"

"Oh Dean there's no need to shout young man, use your inside voice."

Dean whipped around and narrowed his eyes "What did you do to him?"

"What does it look like Dean? His dead."

Suddenly Dean could feel his heart breaking, he grew sweaty and he was gasping for breath as it all came crashing down. He wanted to call Lucifer a lier but he knew it would do no good. Sam was dead. He could no longer feel the soul bond.

"Oh God." He fell to his knees, as they were to weak to hold him and suddenly Sam's family charged forward and his mother Mary lept for Lucifer her eyes blazing. She gripped his throat tight "you son of a bitch!" She slammed him down with all her might and placed her heeled foot on his neck to hold him down. 

"Mary I--"

"No. This fucker is gonna pay none of you can stop me. Not now, my little boy is dead."

"We should'nt kill--"

"Your grandson is dead! This evil man right here killed him in cold blood! And your worried about your virture right now?" She shook her head fierecly "fuck that." She pulled out her Angel blade " eat this motherfucker." And with that Mary alone ended Satan, someone who should have been gone a long time ago.

Dean crawled to Sam pathetically and unchained him, Sam fell in his arms and he let out a wrecked shout as he rocked Sam slowly and combed his hair. "My baby....oh my baby boy Im sorry im so sorry."

"Dean--"

"Shut up! Leave me alone please leave me alone."

He held Sam tighter "leave me alone..."

 

Dean numbly sat by Sam's side. They had brought Sam home...and Dean hadn't moved from his side, he couldn't. 

"Dean?"

He turned at his name, his eyes were raw and sore he could barley see out of them.

God smiled softly "how are you?"

Dean scoffed "How am I? The love of my life is dead...and its your fault. You waited. You waited and Sam paid the price, your own grandson."

God ducked his head his eyes watery " i love my grandson...im just as upset as you are--"

"Doubt it. Do you know what it feels like? It feels like i've been crushed by this giant rock and its just sitting on my lungs and i cant breathe...i cant breathe without him."

"You need to see the fates."

"What?"

"The fates their...well they decide how one's life will play out, they bonded you and Sam. They loved Sam im sure they didn't predict this you should pay them a visit. You'll find them on Earth, go now."

 

Dean ended up outside a large mansion on a small island off shore of New York. He frowned to himself and went to knock when the door swung open, a woman who looked no older than thirty was on the other side. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up, her brown eyes were puffy and she smiled "Dean right? We've been expecting you."

He followed her in to the living room where 2 other ladies sat all similar. "I assume your here about Sam?"

"Yes I--- well i dont understand. You bonded us together and were not supposed to mate with eachother and now....now you killed him."

The older sister frowned "we did no such thing...we loved Samuel very much, he was out little cousin a sweet boy. It was that monster that chose that, when it comes to Lucifer we dont decide how it will play out. And as for you and Sam's soul's well that day in the park something happen, something very special. For the first time in 2 million years a demon loved. You might not have known it but right at that moment you loved Sam, its hard not to. We saw it, and we saw how Sam felt he talked about you forever and we knew."

"So what now? I cant.... I cant be without him."

They smiled "we know. Like we said Sam was not supposed to die, you should go home....you might find things in order."

Dean's eyes widened and with a snap of his fingers he was in Heaven, he passed Sam's family in a rush, he had no time to fill them in. He busted through Sam's bedroom door with searching eyes and he frowned when he saw the bed was empty. Did they move him? Did they dispose of him before he could wake?

"De?"

Dean gasped at the soft spoken voice and he shievered "Sammy?" He turned and Sam stood with confused eyes "whats going--"

Not letting Sam finish he pulled him in his arms and buried his face in his hair inhaling the heavenly scent of Sam. "Its ok now Sam...its all ok."


End file.
